Problems encountered in providing prior art device include the inefficiency of rear loading which required two operators while front loading can be carried out by a single operator. This concept is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,055 and includes provision for loading on both sides of the vehicle.
It was desirable to separate fibers (paper, cardboard, textiles and the like) from other recyclables, and lifting of the materials was also combined with side loading as shown in Canadian 2,003,358. However, opening and closing of a top door in the container body was slow and could not be done during travel in view of the hazard created by overhead electrical wires. Reduction in height of the container was not economical since this would reduce the payload of the vehicle.
Lifting the material to obtain maximum filling of the container body as shown in Canadian Patent 1,264,702 is desirable and a conveyor for this purpose is shown in Canadian Patent 2,129,629. However, it is also desirable to compact the materials, and it has been found that hydraulic rams used to move materials up a sloping floor caused breakage of glass bottles with the result that powdered glass adversely effected the operation of the hydraulic rams. Although compacting is essential for economy reasons, the rams travel on long rails thus increasing the weight of the vehicle. Rams of this type, as shown in Canadian application 2,027,168 take up space required for recyclables.
Separating the recyclables into at least two compartments is also a requirement. In this regard, horizontal dividers have been used as shown in Canadian Patent 2,027,168. However, loading and compacting operations are complicated because the materials are not loaded from the top. Similarly, transverse dividers as shown in Canadian Patent 1,299,530 have to be moved to permit unloading. Unless side dumping of the container is provided, such a feature requires complete redesign of the vehicle and the method of operation.
This invention seeks to provide an apparatus for collecting recyclables positioned immediately behind the cab of the vehicle in front of a container body.
The invention also seeks to provide buckets on both sides of the vehicle at a convenient height for loading from either side by a single driver operator.
Furthermore, the invention seeks to provide means for raising selected recyclables to the top of the container body and compacting the containers and paper recyclables during the loading cycle.
The invention further seeks to provide an adjustable longitudinally extending vertical partition in the container body for separating paper from other recyclables.